My Reflection
by OceanBlue21
Summary: Nina has been cursed by Senkarah again. On her 16th birthday, she will be turned into a disgusting creature and only love can free her from it. Who will save her from this curse, or will she have to live in silence for the rest of her life?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

People tell me I am the prettiest, most beautiful person they have ever seen. They say I'm like an angel from above, a gift from God. There are few that know the real truth about me. I'm a monster. I am a beast. I don't feel pretty, I don't feel beautiful, I don't feel like an angel, and I don't feel like a gift. I feel like, I feel like. Think of your greatest fear. It's the thought that creeps through your mind that creeps through your body that creeps through your soul. Every time that you are alone, every time that you are scared that is what you think of. That's what I will always be until someone loves me. I, Nina Martin will never be loved because of my reflection.

Sorry it's SUPER SHORT! My other chapters will be totally longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Nina's POV

I used to be normal. I used to be like a normal teenage girl until Senkarah came. She told me something that no one knows, not even you (I'm applying to you, the reader). Senkarah told me that on my 16th birthday, 6 months ago, I would become a monstrous, demon-like creature, worse than Anubis himself. I would become worse than any illness, worse than any lie. The intense event you saw in the library (at the end of the second season), with the mask of Anubis thing, that was just a dream. It wasn't real. It was just a fantasy to keep the real truth hidden. This means that Rufus is still here. So is Senkarah, and no one is safe.

Sorry this one is even shoter! They will get bigger, I promise!


	3. How Eddie Found Out -Part 1

Nina's POV

As I said before, there are few that know my secret. Besides Senkarah and me there are two other people who know my secret. They are Eddie and Fabian. Eddie found out first. He actually was there when I found out, before he knew he was the Osirion. It happened one month before the curse would come upon me…

(flashback)

(when Eddie found out)

(still Nina's POV)

"It is ten o' clock! You have five minutes precisely, and then I want to hear a pin drop." Victor exclaims. The pin then drops. There was no Sibuna meeting tonight, so I got to have some rest. I closed my eyes. As soon as I fell asleep, I had a dream. A dream worth telling Sibuna about. It wasn't a Sarah dream, no. It was a Senkarah dream. She told me: _Go to your school, and go to where you and your little friends call the "common room". There I will tell you a message that you shall never forget._ I immediately woke up. I got out of bed as quietly as I could. I got out of the room and down the stairs. Luckily I got up and out of the house without waking up anyone, or so I thought…

Eddie's POV

(still flashback)

I was doing my normal middle-of-the-night routine: Wake up, get a snack from the kitchen, go back to my room, eat, and dream about me. As I was exiting the kitchen with my double meat, double cheese sandwich (I have been spending too much time with Alfie), I noticed a brunette walking out the door. Probably Nina, I thought. I just continued walking to m room where I found Fabian on the floor, drooling, and moaning "I do. I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Weird. I set my food down, on my nightstand. I wasn't tired. I either had to sleep or follow Nina, and sleeping wasn't an option, so I decided to follow Nina. I don't know why though. It seemed like something, someone was calling me there, to follow her. I put on my sweatshirt and my favorite purple high tops and headed out the door, leaving Fabian, and everyone else asleep.


	4. How Eddie Found Out -Part 2

Eddie's POV

(still a flashback)

I saw Nina turn a corner. I followed her. I finally noticed that she was headed towards the school. She picked the lock with her hairpin. I didn't hear the school alarm bell go off, which means my dad forgot to turn on the alarm, again. I ran as fast as I could to catch the door while it was open. I caught it just in time with my foot. That's when I realized how heavy the school doors are. They crushed my toes, until I couldn't feel my circulation. I actually don't know why I kept my foot there so long, but I guess I was thinking. As I walked through the door I saw Nina turn the corner, entering into the common room.

Nina's POV

When I walked into the common room, there she was, Senkarah. I screamed a small scream.

"Quiet Chosen One!" Senkarah demanded

"Sorry." I replied

"Now, I brought you here because I am going to lay upon you, another curse."

"Again?!"

"Silence!" She demanded once again. Nina nodded.

"The curse is on your 16th birthday, you will be ugly."

"What do you mean?" Nina asked

"Well, you will look ugly and monstrous and the only way to become yourself, again is someone to love you and you to love him." Senkarah explained.

"I understand, but may I ask you a question?" Nina asked

"Proceed." Senkarah nodded

"Why are you giving me a curse, again?"

"Because you almost destroyed me and my little mortal minion!" Senkarah exclaimed.

"You've got a point there." Nina agreed. As Nina said this, she noticed that a sandy blonde was eavesdropping on my "conversation" with an evil spirit.

"Eddie?!" I said surprised

"Hey, Nina!" He looked very red and very uncomfortable.

"No! The Osirion!" Senkarah yelled. Then she completely vanished in the blink of an eye.

Sorry, but this is a terrrible chapter. I'll make my next one better.


	5. How Eddie Found Out -Part 3

(No one's POV)

(flashback still)

"Eddie, you're the Osirion?" Nina asked.

"Apparently. Um… may I ask who that strange looking woman was, and who, I mean what is the Osirion?" Eddie asked. He had many questions.

"Oh, well…um. Ok. That woman, spirit was Senkarah," Nina explained. Eddie nodded.

"Senkarah was, is known as the forgotten ruler. And last year she was haunting us."

"Who's us?" Eddie asked

"Sibuna," Nina replied. Eddie showed a confused face. "I'll explain later."

"So who am I? What is the Osirion?"

"The Osirion is the protector of the Chosen One. Th-" Nina was interrupted.

"Who is the Chosen One?" Eddie interrupted.

"I am."

"Well that explains why Senkarah called you 'Chosen One'."

Nina laughed.

Eddie's POV

"Why are you here anyway?" Nina asked me.

"I got bored. Plus I saw you walk out, and I got curious." I said. Nina nodded.

Eddie's watch said 5:56 a.m. After Eddie addressed to Nina what time it was, they walked back and got a couple of hours of sleep before having to wake up for the day ahead.


	6. New Sibuna Member

Ch. 5

Nina's POV

During breakfast, I told all the Sibuna members, and Eddie to meet me in the attic after school.

"Okay." Fabian said.

"Sibuna?" Amber said doing the hand thing.

"Sibuna" Everyone replied in unison.

"What?" Eddie asked confused.

"We'll tell you later Weasel." Patricia said. Eddie nodded and grinned.

*in the attic*

"Before we begin this meeting, we first need to show Eddie the Sibuna hand symbol." I said.

"What's that?" Eddie asked.

"So, what you do is take your right hand," Patricia said and Eddie nodded. "And put it over you right eye, like this." Patricia showed him how to do it.

"So Nina," Amber said. "Now that we showed Eddie the Sibuna hand thing, why is he in Sibuna?"

"Well, I don't really want to talk about it." Nina said.

"C'mon Nina, we're supposed to tell Sibuna everything, as long as it's Sibuna related of course." Fabian said.

Nina's POV

I don't want to tell anyone about how I am feeling about last night. I don't want to tell anyone

anything about my life, even Eddie, and he's my Osirion! After I broke up with Fabian last term,

I don't feel that I should be in any relationship, but it seems like I have to now. I just hate being

pressured into things, but now I have no choice because it involves my fate.

"Um… I have to finish my homework, so I have to go." As I ran out the door, down the stairs,

and out another door, I was greeted by a tall, grumpy looking man with the same coat he wears

every day. "Oh! Hi Victor, I'm just gonna go…" I ran right past him and into my room.

Fabian's POV

I wonder what Nina was talking about.

"Eddie do you know what Nina was talking about?" I asked. I needed some answers. Even

though we're not dating anymore, she's still special to me even if she doesn't feel the same

way. Eddie didn't say anything.

"Tell me!" I yelled.

"Yeah, tell him!" Patricia yelled right next to me.

"I don't have anything to do with what Nina was talking about." Eddie said.

"O c'mon! There has to be some reason she let you into Sibuna!" I yelled

Suddenly I heard footsteps from the door. I thought it was Nina until I heard a jingle of tons of

keys.

**I want to thank everyone who is favoriting and following my story. Comment and tell me what you think about Victor having the same jacket on all the time. **


	7. A Punishment

Chapter 6

Fabian's POV

"Everyone hide, Victor's coming!" I said in a loud whisper.

I hid behind the large, old gramophone owned by Sarah Frobisher-Smythe, the one that Nina and worked with when she first got here. Those were good memories. Patricia and Eddie hid behind an old dresser and Amber and Alfie hid behind a chair.

I heard the door creek open.

"I know your in here." Victor said. "If you don't come out Miss Martin will receive severe consequences."

Eddie's POV

After what Victor said, I got scared. What was going to happen to Nina? I knew I was her protector, but I didn't want to get in trouble.

I got up from my hiding place.

"Victor, are you looking for me?" I said.

"Ah, Mr. Miller what exactly are you doing here?" Victor asked.

"Well, I saw Nina walking here, and I was going to ask her what she was doing heading up to the attic when I realized I was very curious about what was up here…"

"Yes, and do you know what you're going to get now?"

"A hug?!"

I opened my arms, and as I leaned in he reached in his breast pocket and pushed me away with a green toothbrush in his hand.

"I want this whole house spotless," he said "and if any of your other friends come out, tell them to come in my office."

I nodded. He motioned me to follow him. That was the last time I was going in the attic, or so I thought.

Nina's POV

Before I heard the footsteps of Victor fading away, he slipped a red toothbrush underneath my bedroom door and said "I want this whole house, spotless."

After I went to the bathroom and put my hair in a ponytail, I came out of the bathroom and met Eddie and Victor heading downstairs.

"Ah, Ms. Martin, care to join us? I'm just going downstairs to get the cleaning supplies from Trudy, then you to can start."

Eddie gave me a look that said, where have you been?

He just didn't understand.

* * *

**I'm so sorry this is super short, but I kind of have a writer's block. Soon I will post a new fan fic called "Beauty is a Curse". I will try to post it some time next month, which isn't very far away so i better keep writing. Thank you for everyone who has favorited and is following my story, it really means a lot. I love you all.**

**~ Tori**


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hi, Tori here.

I want to say sorry for not updating in a while. I have been really busy with gymnastics and I have summer reading homework. :(

Anyways, I want to thank everyone who has favorited and/or followed my story. I really appriciate it. I will try to pose by Wednesday. I'm sorry for the very long delay, but I will try to get back up and running by the weekend.

~Tori


	9. Jealousy

Ch. 7

Patricia's POV

After Victor took Eddie and left, I was super shocked.

"I can't believe he did that." I said.

"I know right?!" Amber replied.

"He's a really brave dude." Alfie added.

"He must like Nina for doing that." Amber said.

**(When Amber says like, she me like Eddie has a crush on Nina, which he doesn't…)**

Fabian's face was red. He looked super angry. He must still have feelings for Nina.

Fabian's POV

I feel like punching something. Why didn't I stand up for Nina first? How could I be so stupid?

"I someone a wittle jeawous?" Alfie said in a baby voice.

"Shut up, Alfie." I snapped.

Alfie just pouted while Amber rubbed his back, soothingly.

My girlfriend- I mean ex-girlfriend was in trouble and I didn't even help her. I'm so mad with myself.

"Besides, why did Eddie stand up for her, he has nothing to do with Nina? He just got here a month ago. If I were new, I would have just stayed where I was hiding, because I would be too scared of Victor. I don't understand." I said, not realizing I said it out loud.

"I don't either." Amber said.

"Neither do I." Alfie said, as he wrapped his arm over Amber's shoulders.

"I'm just gonna to go." I said storming out of the attic.

_"Breath Fabian, breath." _I told myself. I just need to relax. It probably was nothing.

I then remembered what Victor said. So I quietly slipped out the door and tiptoed down stairs, not seeing Eddie or Nina.

I went in my room, closed the door and thought to myself,

Was I really jealous?

Eddie's POV

We started cleaning in the kitchen. We were silent until I had a very important question that seriously needed to be asked.

"Why didn't you tell them what happened last night, and why I'm in Sibuna?" I asked Nina.

"Well… um… I don't know. I guess I'm just nervous about what they would think. I know they would probably most likely say 'We don't care what you look like, we'll still love you just as much'," She said.

I nodded.

"but I don't want the sympathy, and I know that they will think I'm a complete freak." She continued.

"I won't." I said

She smiled and pulled me into a hug.

As we pulled apart, she said "Thanks Eddie."

We hugged again.

* * *

**Thanks for being patient for this chapter and I will try to start updating once a week. Please review, I will really appreciate it!**

**Happy 4th of July!**

**~Tori**


	10. Nina Tells Sibuna

Ch. 8

Fabian's POV

After the whole attic incident yesterday, I am really curious about what Nina was supposed to say. I needed to know so I set up a Sibuna meeting after school in my room.

*in Fabian's and Eddie's room*

Eddie's POV

"I arranged this Sibuna meeting because I wanted to know what Nina had to say." I said.

All eyes were Nina. All she could do was take a deep breath and began.

"Ok," She started.

"Oh, wait! Before I begin, I just wanna say that Eddie is my Osirion." She said.

Everyone looked at us with confused faces, even Fabian.

"The Osirion is the descendant of the god Osiris. He's also the protector of the Chosen One." I said.

Everyone nodded their heads.

Fabian's POV

"Now, what was the other thing you wanted to tell us?" Alfie said.

" Well, I had a dream last night from Senkarah, and she told me to school where she would tell me something important."

"What did she say?" asked Patricia.

"She said that when I turned sixteen, that I would look ugly and monstrous."

Amber gasped.

"You could never look ugly, Nina!" She said.

"Yeah. We would still love you, no matter what you'd look like." I said.

"Aww. Thanks Fabian." Nina said as I pulled her into a hug.

Eddie's POV

Ugh, Fabian. He just has to ruin everything. I really like Nina, but it obvious that she doesn't feel the same way. The more I think about it, the more I realize that the Osirion and the Chosen One should be together. Isn't it meant to be?

* * *

**I'm sorry this is short. I will post a new, longer chapter by tomorrow and this time it will be the transformation of Nina becoming the ugly creature. Thanks for all the reviews, and I will put a lot more Neddie in there. Please review!**

**~Tori**


	11. Someone Goes to the Hospital

**In this chapter, Mara's dog Let Down will be in it. This is the only chapter he will be in though. This is the chapter where Nina turns into the creature. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Ch. 9

*Day before Nina's Birthaday*

Nina's POV

I have been a little distant with Fabian lately because I've been spending so much time with Eddie. The reason why? Well, I'm super scared about tomorrow. I mean, wouldn't you be scared if someone said they were going to curse you on your birthday? I just don't know what to expect when I wake up tomorrow morning.

I got out of mine and Amber's room and went downstairs because I had to help Mara and Trudy cook dinner. Tonight we were having stew.

We had the pot on the island in the kitchen. Mara put in the carrots, potatoes, and roast beef, where I put in onions, beef broth, and celery. Trudy then put in salt and pepper.

No One's POV

While the girls put everything away and the other students were in the living room talking, Let Down got up on his hind legs and slobbered in the pot of food. When he heard the fridge close, he ran out of the kitchen.

*an hour later*

When the timer dinged, Nina went over to the pot on the stove to taste the stew to see if it was done.

Slurp.

She had a taste and thought it was good. She was setting the table with Mara and Trudy when she didn't feel so good.

"Trudy, I don't feel too- BLAH!"

Nina threw up.

By now Nina was in the kitchen. Everyone rushed to her.

"Nina, are you ok?" Fabian asked

"Mmhmm." She said right before she threw up on his shoes.

While Fabian left to get new shoes, Amber was asking Nina a series of unusual and unnecessary questions while receiving sarcastic responses.

"NINA, CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Amber asked.

"Amber, she sick, not deaf." Patricia said.

Amber just ignored her and asked again.

"HOW MANY FINGERS AM I HOLDING UP?"

Everyone sighed while Nina answered just to make her best friend happy.

"Two, Amber." Nina said.

"Ok Dearies," Trudy said, "we need to get Nina to a hospital."

"Can I come?" Fabian asked.

"Can I too?" Eddie asked.

"Me too." Amber said.

"And me." Patricia said.

"Don't forget about me!" Alfie whined.

"Ok. Fabian an Eddieyour coming with me while the rest of you clean up this mess." Trudy said.

"What about dinner?!" Alfie cried.

"Order pizza or something, and pour out that stew." Trudy said.

*at the hospital*

Eddie's POV

Trudy let us sleep over at the hospital by ourselves since it was a Friday. I have stayed by Nina's side this whole time. I just hope Nina's ok. I think I'm starting to like her even more.

I wonder what was in that stew.

Fabian is sitting on the other side of Nina's bed.

I'm really tired. Being an Osirion can wear you out.

Fabian's POV

I hope Nina will be ok. She is my first love and I can love no one else as much as her. If anything happened I would just die. I couldn't stop staring at her.

I heard 12 dings. It was the clock.

It was midnight which means it was Nina's birthday.

Wait.

If it was Nina's birthday, doesn't this mean she was supposed to be cursed?

No. My girlfriend could never be ugly. Suddenly something started happening to Nina. To her face. It was swirling in some sort of way that was so unusual. Her skin then became gray and black vains trailed up her face like snakes.

I take back what I said about her never being ugly and loving her and all. I take it all back.

She was ugly. As ugly as a bear. I fled the room as fast as you can say Anubis.

I can't believe I ever loved that beast.

* * *

** I'm really sorry I didn't post yesterday, I wasn't keeping track of time, but this is my longest chapter and I hope it was worth it. There will definitely be more Neddie and Fabina for you Fabina fans. I will try and post the next chapter by next week. Please review!**

**~Tori**


End file.
